criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Have Fun Til’ It Ends/Transcript
At the “Fvck-Strip-Drink”.... **Diego (covering his face): I’m actually worried for Gail... She may not have been a good person at all.. But I still hope she’s not in danger.... **Diego: Especially, since she was about to tell us who the leader is! **Diego (crossing his arms): Anyway, she doesn’t seem to be he- **Aiden: HELP!!!!!! **Diego (shocked): Was someone calling for hel- Diego and Hamilton then see Gail herself dancing with Aiden.. **Diego (worried): Gail! Are you okay.... **Gail (dancing with Aiden): ....... **Diego (holding his head): She doesn’t seem to hear us... Here Aiden... let us help you.... Diego pulls Aiden from Gail..... **Aiden (relieved): Thank you.... I thought I would die in any second... **Diego (serious): Don’t mention it! Hamilton, lets see whats up with Gail! The duo then follow Gail and see her at the poles.... **Nyane (pissed): What are you doing here? **Gail (pushing Nyane): ....... **Nyane (falling down): AHHHH!!!!! **Crowd (shocked): Holy shit!!! Did you see that!!! Gail then starts dancing on the pole.... **Crowd (throwing money): WOOHOOOO!!!!! **Diego (angry): Gail! What is wrong with you?! Get down here immediately!!!! **Gail (passing out): ...... **Diego (shocked): Gail....... **Crowd (disappointed): Oh man..... **Diego (worried): This does not look good at all! We should go check on her! Chapter 1 *Investigate poles (Victim identified: Gail Vangsness) **Diego (shocked): OH MY GOD!! Gail is dead!!!!! **Diego (angry): This is definitely not natural! Someone must’ve drugged her, and that’s why she was acting this way!!!! **Diego (pissed): I guess now we have to solve her murder... We should speak to Aiden seeing that he was her dancing partner.... **Diego (thinking): This robe belongs to a “Nyane Jenkins”, didn’t you meet her earlier? I think it w- **Nyane (dazed): Yes he did... That’s me...... **Diego (awkward grin): Oh... You’re the stripper, Gail.... pushed.... I think we may have to share words with you..... *Talk to Nyane (1 star) **Nyane (crossing her arms): I really hope you put that girl behind bars after she wakes up... My back’s still hurting me from the fall..... **Diego (biting his lips): Actually... It seems like she was under some influence when she was doing this.... **Nyane (crossing her arms): The DJ and I did warn her about the alcohol in the chocolate.... We know because we tried it ourselves..... **Nyane (twirling her hair): I’m surprised her cute dancing partner didn’t go crazy, as I’ve seen him drinking some corpse revivers, shortly after he stuffed his tummy with those- **Diego (covering his face): What I’m saying is that someone DRUGGED her! With something way more powerful than liquor, and it seems like it got her killed... **Nyane (shocked): Holy shit! She’s dead!!! **Diego (crossing his arms): Yes she is.... You see... We already know that girl.. And she tends to freak out a lot which offended many people.... Do you happen to know anyone at that party who would kill her.... **Nyane (crossing her arms): I’ve heard many complaints about her... But no... I can’t think of anyone who’d hurt her.... *Talk to Aiden (1 star) **Aiden (worried): I’ve seen what happened on stage!! I-is Gail alright?! **Diego (holding her head): Unfortunately no, she’s dead..... **Aiden (shocked): That’s horrible! How did this happen!!! **Diego (crossing his arms): It seems to us that someone drugged Gail, and she ended up going insane, where she danced to her death.... Since you were her dancing partner... We were hoping you’d know more of this... **Aiden (blushing): About that... I only knew her from uni... I didn’t actually want to dance with her at the party... She just came up to me all hyper and stuff, and forced me into the dance... **Diego: You mean you never spoke to her? **Aiden (holding his head): I barely knew her or anyone at that club.... Heck, I only came her because my sister thought I should find myself a girl.... *Investigate club **Diego (shocked): Look at that note, Hamilton!!! “Have fun until it ends, Gail. I hope you enjoy your last dance!” **Diego (pissed): This is obviously a threat from the killer! There’s a substance on it! Lets collect it for Sploder! **Diego (thinking): And I see there’s box of disks here, but who left th- **Kalua (smirking; holding a glass of corpse revivers): Oh! There’s where I left them! Mind if I take that from you.... **Diego (glad): Sure, you must be the DJ! I hope you don’t mind if we speak with you a little! *Speak with the DJ (1 star) **Kalua (happy): You! Have you seen that bitch! She sure has some moves DAMN!! **Diego (sweating): Yeah..... Though.... I’m afraid those “cool moves” cost her her life...... **Kalua (shocked): She’s dead! Damn..... That’s some deep shit! **Diego (crossing his arms): Deep indeed... Especially since someone drugged her to go through this... When you were up there.. Did you happen to see anyone approaching the victim.... **Kalua (grinning): I’m afraid I can’t help you with this, I was busy mixing some beats.... a DJ gotta focus y’know? But I’ll tell you if I remember anything... *Collect substance from threat (1 star) **Diego (happy): Now that we got the substance, lets give them to Sploder! *Send substance to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer drinks corpse revivers) **Diego (curious): Sploder, can you tell us what that substance was? **Sploder (grinning): Of course! Do you think I’d waste my time analyzing it for nothing? **Sploder (happy): The substance had many ingredients on it! All of which are used for corpse revivers! **Diego (confused): Corpse what?! **Sploder (smirking): Corpse revivers! Its a cocktail, usually made in Halloween, all what you need to know is that they were drank by the killer! *Autopsy body (Killer attribute: Killer takes ecstasy) **Hasuro (crossing his arms): Irrelevant question, but isn’t that Adolfo’s killer? **Diego (covering his face): Hasuro... You know that Adolfo was a serial killer himself... Besides she was drugged to kill him... **Hasuro (grinning): So she was drugged to kill and now killed with drugs! Ha! The irony! **Diego (pissed): So we were right! It was murder! **Hasuro (smirking): Yeah.... Whoever the killer is, they used ecstasy to energize Gail to dance until exhaustion... Now... I doubt anyone would admit taking ecstasy, so I told Randall to spy on your suspects, to see whether any of them take it... Later at the club.... **Diego: First of all, I do recall Kalua holding a glads of corpse revivers... And I’m pretty sure Nyane mentioned that she and Aiden drink that too..... **Diego (crossing his arms): We have to wait for Randall to know which of our suspects take ecstasy... But what do we do n- **Ashley (happy): HI DIEGO!!!!!!! Chapter 2 **Ashley (happy): HI DIEGOO!!!!! **Diego (shocked): Ashley! What are you doing here!! You know you can’t be here! You’re not even 21!!! **Ashley (crossing her arms): And neither are you!!! **Diego (covering his face): I know... But we’re here for something IMPORTANT!!! **Ashley (smirking): That’s good! Because I’ve got something important to tell you too! *Talk to Ashley (1 star) **Ashley (eating liquor chocolate): You know.... You should try some of those chocolates! They’re DELICIOUS!!! Oh! And also those cocktails with that eye thingy on the top! They’re good to- **Diego (crossing his arms): Sorry... But doesn’t these chocolates have alcohol in them?? **Ashley (eye rolling): Oh please! You don’t have to be suck a bum! Ha! I can’t imagine how you’d react about me taking ecstasy! **Diego (angry): Excuse me?! **Ashley (sweating): Forget I said anything.... **Ashley (rubbing her nails): Anyway, you can get cross on me after you look at the security room... **Diego (confused): Security room? That’s the Industrial center you’re talking about!! Do you actually believe that they’re functional?! **Ashley (waving her hand): Of course not!!! I’m telling you to check it out, because I saw Gail entering it, before she went like.... wild and shit.... **Diego (shocked): Wait! So Gail was drugged there! No wonder no one saw the killer!!! **Diego (crossing his arms): Thanks for sharing this Ash, but we’re still going to have a talk once we go back home!!! **Ashley (rubbing her nails): Yeah yeah.... *Investigate security room **Diego (crossing his arms): Great! As expected, none of the monitors are working! **Diego (happy): Oh look! That glass has an eye on it! It’s a corpse reviver! The killer must’ve left it! **Diego (thinking): You think we should look at the drawers... ok.... *Look through drawers (1 star) **Diego (stunned): Wow...... this button looks like it was made from pure gold... I remember I’ve seen it before, but when? **Diego (eye rolling): Oh! Now I do! That button looks like the ones on Steve Liveman’s tuxedo! **Diego (serious): I’ve forgotten about him! Not only did the murder take place in his nightclub, but we also suspected him of being a part of the Anoterous! **Diego (crossing his arms): Now... Even though we have to speak to him about the Anoterous.... I suggest we stay silent about it until the end of the murder investigation.... We don’t want him pulling anything on us.... *Talk to Steve (1 star) **Steve (happy): Oh! Is that Officer Laurent, or my eyes are fooling me! I didn’t expect to see you again!!!! **Diego (eye rolling): We didn’t expect to see you again, either.... And hopefully this is the last we see of you..... **Steve (winking): Now... No need to be moody, maybe some chocolate would cheer you up... But I warn you, there’s some secret in them..... **Diego (crossing his arms): Look, we’re here for something important, not to have a chat with you.... **Steve (grinning): So I’ve heard.... Some lady got drugged and made a scene in the party, before she died.... **Steve: I assure you this won’t happen again! I’ll try my hardest to make my settlement more secure! **Diego: Ha! Good to hear! You can start that by hiring someone to operate your security room... *Send glass to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer eats liquor chocolate) **Diego (wondering): Sploder, I’m wondering... Did the killer leave anything on the glass? **Sploder (glad): They did.... I managed to find some brown substance on the edges of the glass..... **Sploder (thinking): That turned out to be chocolate.... And then I found out some alcohol, which didn’t match the one in the drink.... **Diego: Wait! The club was serving liquor chocolate to the guests!!! **Sploder: So that’s where the alcohol came from! **Diego (serious): Yes, and bow we’ve got one more clue against our killer!!! Later...... **Diego (crossing his arms): Unfortunately, the liquor chocolate clue wasn’t helpful, as it seems all our suspects eat it.... **Diego (glad): Hey! Why don’t we take another look at the stage!! *Investigate stage **Diego (disgusted): Wait? What is a coke bottle doing on the stage!!! Do you think someone threw it at the stripper!!! That’s mean!!! **Diego (crossing his arms): There’s a substance on it... So maybe we’ll know which stripper was hit.... **Diego (thinking): And you think we should fix those pieces.... *Collect substance (1 star) **Diego (happy): We’ve got the substance!! Now lets identify it!! *Identify substance (1 star) **Diego (thinking): The substance on the bottle is peppermint.... **Diego (shocked): Wait! Nyane was wearing peppermint! Do you think she’s the one that was hit! **Diego (serious): Lets go talk to her to see who’s responsible! *Ask Nyane who hit her with a coke bottle (1 star) **Nyane (grinning): Hello again! You know Detective Laurent... I was actually starting to find you a little bit cute... Care if I offer you a free lap dance..... **Diego (crossing his arms): The guy lost his girlfriend just a month ago... And it wasn’t through a break up.... **Nyane (embarrassed): Oh my god.... I didn’t know that..... **Diego (curious): Anyway.. We know that someone assaulted you, by throwing a coke bottle at you... We want to know who did this and if you’d like us to deal with them.... **Nyane (waving her hand): It doesn’t matter because the person’s already dead!!! **Diego (shocked): The victim threw it on you! But why?! **Nyane (furious): Because I am too skinny! And apparently I need to gain weight!!!! **Nyane (angry): Now I am aware she didn’t mean bad! But that’s how my natural body looks like, I’m not anorexic or anything! Her throwing that bottle on me, did nothing but humiliate me!!! **Diego (covering his face): Wow.... I can’t imagine how embarrassing that must’ve been.... I hope you didn’t kill Gail out of humility.... *Fix broken pieces (1 star) **Diego: So the broke pieces are headphones.... **Diego (shocked): Wait!! I recognize these! the DJ, Kalua Kaboom was wearing them in the posters!!! **Diego (serious): But who did they end up broken! Lets talk to her! *Ask Kalua how did she break her headphones (1 star) **Diego (curious): Kalua... We’ve found your headphones on the stage in a broke state... How did they end up like this..... **Kalua (covering her face): It was Gail, the dancing girl, she broke them...... **Diego (shocked): Gail broke them! How did that happen!!! **Kalua (blushing): Well.... while we too were talking... Gail... started flirting with me.... **Kalua (covering her face): Look... I’ve got nothing against lesbians... But.... I would never in a million years, date a girl..... **Kalua (panicking): Gail took this the wrong way! And threatened to tell everyone I’m a homophobe! My career would’ve been over in a second, and all that cos’ of false rumors!!! Later..... **Diego (crossing his arms): Well.. well... seeing the way Gail acts, I’m not surprised she’s got some enemies, just surprise none of the guys triggered her..... **Randall (serious): Guys.... **Diego (happy): Randall! You’re done? So what are the results!! **Randall (covering his face): Not good.... All of the suspects had contact with ecstasy, any of them could be the ki- **Randall (shocked): Wait! Is that your sister on stage!! Chapter 3 **Randall (shocked): Diego! Is that your sister on the stage!!! **Diego (shocked): MY SISTER!!! Diego and Hamilton look at the stage, and see Ashley at front of a line of guys.... **Thirsty boy (licking his lips): Ok Ash, kick me as hard as you can.... **Ashley (drunk): Don’t worry.... I’ve been saving my strength for you, boys.... Ashley kicks the guy in the groin so hard, he ends up falling from the stage.... **Ashley (grinning): Who’s next...... **Diego (furious): ASHLEY HOWARD DIAZ!! Get down from here IMMEDIATELY!!!! After Diego and Hamilton take Ashley down from the stage.... **Ashley (crossing her arms): HEY!!! What was that for.... I was just having fun.... **Diego (angry): Having fun what?! Having fetishists opening your legs for you?!!! **Ashley (smirking): Oh please... You say being “fetishist” is a bad thing... Yet, you like BDSM yourself.... **Diego (scratching his head; blushing): Erm..... I- Just forget I said anything..... **Diego (awkward grin): Anyway.... I think it’s better to focus on the murder investigation now..... Maybe.... we take a look at the dance floor again... *Investigate dance floor **Diego (shocked): Look! That pattern looks like it came from Gail’s dress!!!! **Diego (thinking): There’s a black substance on it... Someone fought Gail but who.... **Diego (concerned): And it seems that this wasn’t the only fight that took place!! Look at those brass knuckles!! They have blood on them, but who’s is it? **Diego (happy): And hey! That’s Gail’s phone! Her face is on the lock screen! *Collect substance on fabric (1 star) **Diego (glad): Now we have the substance, lets discover what it is! *Identify black substance (1 star) **Diego (thinking): So the substance was black nail polish.... **Diego (angry): Wait! My sister had black nail polish on! Does that mean she’s the one who got into a fight!!!! **Diego (pissed): Boy, she will be in DEEP trouble once we get home! Lets confront her! *Confront Ashley on her fight with Gail (1 star) **Diego (crossing his arms): Honestly Ashley... I don’t know what is up with you today.. First, you sneak out to a nightclub, and now we learn you got yourself in a fight with the victim? What exactly is the problem!!! **Ashley (furious): My reason? I’ll tell you my reason! That bitch tried to mess with MY MAN!! **Diego (shocked): Since when did you have a boyfriend and what exactly did Gail do with him? **Ashley (smirked): Since a few months ago.... **Ashley (eye rolling): He held my hand today, randomly... You know... Like some sort of affection, and Gail started yelling at him and attacked him simply because he didn’t get my “permission to touch me”.... **Ashley (angry): When she started hitting him, I intervened and ripped a part of her dress!!! *Send brass knuckles to Sploder **Sploder (grinning): I really wonder if the person who got in the fight is still aliveor not, because damn... That’s a hard hit.... **Sploder (smirking): I’ve took a close look at the blood, and the person hit, has an AB- blood type.... **Diego (shocked): The only person with “AB-“ is Aiden Evans! But he seems too nice to get in fights!! **Diego (serious): Lets go talk to him to see what happened!!! *Ask Aiden how he got into a fight (1 star) **Diego (blushing): Aiden... We found those knuckles which had your bloo- **Aiden (holding his stomach): Please... don’t let me see them.... my stomach is still hurting me from this... **Diego (awkward smile): Can you explain to us what happened.... who attacked you? **Aiden (blushing): Well... You see..... Gail and I were having a chat.... Just a normal civil chat.... **Aiden (shocked): Suddenly she freaked out and cried! And started yelling at me, simply because I didn’t flirt with her!!! **Aiden (sweating): Somehow, because of this, she thought that I found her “ugly and fat”, which is not true at all!!! **Aiden (covering her face): Many guys saw her crying, and thought that I did mock her, and so they beat me up, and one punched me with his brass knuckles on my stomach.... *Send phone to Rozetta **Rozetta (laughing): .......... **Diego (blushing): Rozetta..... Is there something funny going on.... **Rozetta (giggling): N-no.... I just couldn’t help myself after watching this video..... **Diego (curious): Which video? **Rozetta (happy): The one in the victim’s phone, here you can see it! Start of footage...... **Gail (smiling): Hello TrendVid!! Today I’m going in a nightclub for the first time EVE- **Steve (winking): Hello there, young lady!! I hear that this is the first ti- **Gail (shocked): Did you just say HELLO to me!!!!! **Steve (confused): Umm... yeah.... ***Gail (scared): Somebody HELP!!! RAPE!!!! This is RAPE!!!!! **Steve (shocked): Wait what?!!! End of footage... **Diego (laughing): Oh my god!!! I didn’t know people like this actually exist!!!! **Diego (giggling): Jokes aside, I doubt Steve enjoyed this treatment.. Lets speak with him... *Speak to Steve (1 star) **Diego (smirking): Mr Liveman... We’ve found that.... footage of you and the vic- **Steve (holding his head): You mean the one where she falsely accused me of rape.... **Diego (giggling): Yeah.... This one.... **Steve (crossing his arms): Oh please! It may seem funny to you, but it really isn’t!!!! **Steve (angry): That girl created a huge scene!! She nearly got me killed! I was lucky the crowd she created asked her to explain the ridiculous situation she made!!! Later.... **Diego (thinking): Out of all the suspects... I’m really not sure who’s the killer..... **Diego (serious): Our only hope is now, is the security room! Maybe the killer left clues behind which we did not see!! *Investigate monitors **Diego (shocked): Didn’t the victim wear only one ribbon when we saw her! This must be hers!!! **Diego (serious): There’s some shiny substance on it!! We should collect it and find out what it is! Have you found anything else? **Diego (happy): Great! You’ve found a bottle of ecstasy! Lets send it to Bruno! *Collect shiny substance on ribbon (1 star) **Diego (glad): Good! Now that we have the substance, lets give them to Sploder for identification! *Send substance to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer wears white glitter) **Sploder (happy): Guys, I’ve looked at the substance, and I think I know what it is!! **Sploder: The substance you gave is white glitter, but not just any glitter, it’s the type you could use on your eyelids!! **Diego (smirking): And I do believe we met a couple of suspects wearing this, lets take note of it! *Send ecstasy bottle to Bruno (Killer attribute: The killer has long hair) **Bruno (glad): First thing I have to tell you, is that the lid had traces of chocolate and liquor on it, so that means the bottle is indeed your killer’s!!! **Bruno (grinning): I’ve also found traces of a jelly-like substance on it, which after letting Sploder analyze it, we found out that it is hair gel for people with long hair!! **Diego (grinning): So the killer got long hair, well.. they’re definitely going to spend a LONG time behind bars!! Later... **Diego (happy): I think that’s it!! Lets go arrest Gail’s killer!!! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Diego (pissed): So it was you, Nyane Jenkins! You killed Gail Vangsness!!! **Nyane (shocked): ME?! Sorry... But do I look like I could be capable of such a thing!! **Diego (crossing his arms): Maybe you’re not capable for physical murders, but we’re talking about drugging here! Randall told us that you take ecstasy!! **Nyane (waving her hand): So? I take ecstasy like everyone else here! It’s the only thing that can keep me awake! But that doesn’t mean I was the one who killed Gail!!! **Diego (grinning): Yes... But not everyone else dons that same ridiculous eye shadow you do and most people here have short hair... **Diego (serious): We know that you killed Gail!! But why? It isn’t because she bodysha- **Nyane (grinning): Of course not! You know exactly why I killed her! You’re the ones who led her to her death... **Nyane (angry): Look! I know about Gail’s abilities! And I wasn’t going to let you catch me that easily!!! **Diego (shocked): Wait! YOU ate the Anoterous leader! **Nyane (smirking): Quite unexpected right?! A stripper leading a cult to its success... I’m guessing you expected me to be some kind of macho guy! Ha! **Diego (confused): But that sounds.... unbelievable... Not because you’re a stripper, but... you’re only 21!!! You’d have been 16 at most when the cult first started!! **Nyane (grinning): So?! Age is just a number!! Just look at Galinda! **Diego (crossing his arms): You have a point, but I still don’t buy your story.... You’re under arrest for the murder of Gail Vangsness!! At the court... **Judith (crossing her arms): Sorry... But I feel unconvinced by this story.... You? A 21 year old girl, a leader of a cult that’s been active for approximately 7 years? **Nyane (rubbing her nails): Yeah... And I am deeply offended by you implying that I’m too young for such things..... **Judith (pissed): Young or not, the things your cult did are unacceptable, and you shouldn’t be proud of being responsible of its actions!!! **Judith: Despite my disbelief over your claims! The simple fact that you messed up a police mission using murder, and your intervention with a criminal organization, I sentence you to life in prison!!! **Nyane (grinning): Ha! You may as well give me death, having me gone changes nothing! Without me or not, the Anoterous will rise!! After trial.... **Diego (ridiculed): Hamilton, I still have serious doubts about Nyane’s claims!!! **Diego (serious): The way Mia explained your and Hamida’s encounter with the Anoterous leader... Her description doesn’t match Nyane’s figure! **Diego (crossing his arms): I don’t know what you think... But I believe we should look deeper into this... No one’s Superior (4/6) **Diego (serious): Although Nyane claims that she is the Anoterous leader, I have serious doubts that she’s talking truth! We should go check the security room to find proof of whether she’s lying or not! **Ashley and Julian (Julian; happy): Hi Diego! Hi Hamilton! **Diego (crossing his arms): What do you want, Ash? Oh! And hi Julian..... **Ashley and Julian (Ashley; awkward grim): Umm... I know that you and your friend are busy with some Greekish shit... But would you mind if we like.... borrowed him a little.... **Diego (thinking): It’s up to him, not me... Do you want to see what these two want, or should we go investigate the security room, first? *Investigate security room **Diego (happy): This bag has Nyane’s name on it, so it’s hers!!! **Diego (glad): Lets dig through it, to see whether she hides any Anoterous-related things here!! *Search bag (1 star) **Diego (holding objects): Nothing! Nothing at all!!! Just a bunch girly shit, great!!!! **Diego (curious): Mind if I ask... What exactly is interesting you about this mirr- **Diego (confused): Huh?! You say you feel some.. magical aura around it..... **Diego (blushing): Well.... I’m guessing this has to do with you being a demigod.... If you feel magic.... Then it’s most likely something’s going on.... **Diego (serious): We should give this mirror to Rozetta, she’s more experienced with those things! If there’s something special with this mirror, she’ll tell us! *Send mirror to Rozetta **Rozetta (crossing her arms): You’re right on picking up this mirror, Hamilton... It proves that most of the things Nyane spoke about... Is sadly untrue... **Rozetta (holding her head): The mirror allows you to teleport to anywhere you want... I-it’s a gift Aphrodite gives to her “special” children.... **Diego (pissed): So that makes Nyane a daughter of Aphrodite, not even related to Zeus in anyway!!! I knew she was lying!!! **Diego (serious): Lets go confront her on this!!! *Confront Nyane (1 star) **Diego (pissed): We found the mirror your godly mother gave you!! We know you aren’t the Anoterous leader! **Nyane (smirking): About time... I knew eventually I couldn’t fool you..... **Nyane (grinning): But you’re foolish to think, I’ll give you any hints about who my leader is! I didn’t murder Vangsness for nothing!!! **Diego (crossing his arms): Don’t worry.. We weren’t counting on you doing so, anyway... **Diego (serious): And Hamilton, considering one of his workers is an Anoteros, I think it’s time to confront Steve!!! *Confront Steve (1 star) **Steve (shocked): I’m surprised to see you sticking around! I thought you’re done with the murder!!! **Diego (pissed): We are! We’re here to do what we planned to do in the first place! We know you work for the Anoterous!!! **Steve (confused): Ano- what? Isn’t that some kind of a cult?! **Diego (eye rolling): Don’t try pretending you’re clueless!!! **Steve (ridiculed): I think you’re mistaken... I know I’ve broken many laws, but even I hav limits! I would never get myself in cult business! That’s.... just... crazy.... **Diego (pissed): You can pretend innocence now! But once the cult falls! We’ll make sure you’ll fall with it!!! *See what Ashley and Julian want (1 star) **Ashley (awkward grin): Oh... Hamilton... I’m glad to see you’ve found some time for me.... **Ashley (sweating): I know that this sounds time-wasting.... But my boyfriend, who you just saw earlier... and I.. have developed a remix for a song, we planned to give to Kalua Kaboom.... **Ashley (crossing her arms): But idiot Julian ended up losing the disk, and I’ve been searching for nearly an hour, but couldn’t find it!!! **Ashley (happy): Wait! You’ll actually help me find it! That’s great! Lets start now! *Investigate dancefloor **Ashley (panicking): Fuck, fuck! FUCK!!! It’s broken!!! What will I do now! I’ve worked really hard for it!!!! **Ashley (shocked): You say you can actually fix it!! But how? Even if we piece it together, the memory’s all gone!!!! **Ashley (blushing): Oh well... I-i’ll trust you with this, I guess.... *Fix broken disk (1 star) **Ashley (shocked): Wait? You’re going to send it to THE Rozetta Pierre to retrieve the info in the disk!! **Ashley (happy): Why did you not say that!! Now I won’t be surprised if you managed to fix it! *Send disk to Rozetta **Ashley (shocked): I can’t believe my eyes!... That’s actually Rozetta Pierre. Right. On. Front. Of. Me..... **Rozetta (blushing): Hamilton, can you please next time warn me, when you bring someone outside the team in the lab..... **Rozetta (handing the disc): Anyway.. Here’s the disc, it’s all ready. I’ve retrieved all information in it... **Ashley (smiling): Thank you so much, Rozetta Pierre! You don’t know what an honor it is, speaking with you!! **Ashley (happy): Anyway, thanks for you too Hamilton! Lets go give this disc to Kalua Kaboom!!!!! *Give disc to Kalua (1 star) **Ashley (happy): OMG!!!! Kalua Kaboom!!! It is great talking to you!!!! I’m a hugeeee fan of your remixes!!!! **Kalua (grinning): Aww... thank you.... It makes me happy talking with fans... **Ashley (awkward grin): I also came to ask for a favor.... You see..... My boyfriend and I worked on a remix, and I was wondering.... If you could listen to it... and maybe... use it at the party... **Kalua (smirking): I’ll give it a try, and if it’s good... Then, I’ll consider.... Later..... **Diego (smirking): You know.... Since our shifts are done.... And we have nothing in our hands right now.... What do you say about we party a little bit.... **Diego (happy): You’re with me! Good! I’ll rush you to the bar... At the bar... **Diego (drinking alcohol): ........ **Ashley (smirking): Hey! Didn’t you say no drinking until 21?! **Diego (smirking): You know Ash... I’ve thought about what I said... Maybe I overreacted a little on you..... **Ashley (grinning): Ha! Glad to see you changed your mind... Kalua listened to my disc and she agreed to play it in the party.... **Ashley (winking): Anyway... What do you say about playing some... drinking games.... The three then start partying and drinking, until Hamilton’s vision becomes blurry... YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON... Hamilton wakes up in the morning after he passed out last night.... **Hamilton (rubbing his eyes): Where am I? **Hamilton (covering himself): Ah!! Where’s my clothes?!!!! Hamilton then looks around and realizes he’s in one of the “Fvck-Strip-Drink”, brothel rooms.... **Hamilton (wondering): Wait.... Am I sleeping next to a gir- **Julian (snoring): ........... **Hamilton (shocked): AHHHHH!!!!!!